fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All New Fairly OddParents!
" " is a new series made by WikiaIvan1997. The series include new wishes, new characters, new locations and more. The length of an episode is about the same as a regular Fairly OddParents episode, and during special episodes, they can be double length. Sometimes, a special would have to be divided into 2 or more parts. The show is basically slightly darker & edgier version of the original cartoon, and it's rated TV-PG. Characters * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Sparky (now as a villain) * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * A.J. * Chester McBadbat * Trixie Tang * Vicky the Babysitter * Tootie * Denzel Crocker * Mark Chang * Jorgen Von Strangle * Cupid * Most of the fairies from Fairy World * Anti-Cosmo * Anti-Wanda * Head Pixie * Sanderson (pixie) * Foop * Chip Skylark * Remy Buxaplenty * Elmer * Sanjay * Timantha Turner * Chet Ubetcha * Dark Laser * Ivan Prestonovich (Recurring) * Astronov * Neptunia * Adam Williams (Recurring) * Mark Brown (Recurring) * More to be announced... Episodes 1. Fairly Odd Comrade Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda are excited when Ivan arrives to Dimmsdale, complete with his own fairy godparents! Timmy then shows Ivan around Dimmsdale, and introduces him to his friends. 2. Trixie Gets Busted Trixie Tang is sent to juvie for robbing a bank, and Veronica is now the most popular girl in school. However, Timmy suspects that Trixie was framed. He enlists the help of Ivan & his fairies and together, they uncover the truth behind the robbery. 3. The Stories of Dimmsdale Timmy & Ivan wonder, what would it be like to see other people's lives in Dimmsdale, providing a glimpse of their personalities and private lives. 4. All-In-One Romance Timmy finds the old Magic Muffin that he got back when the Darkness started invading, and decides to put it to good use, which includes fusing Trixie & Tootie into one beautiful girl. 5. Ivan's Birthday TBA 6. Movie Wishdom Ivan tries to make a drama movie called "Trixie Tang: The Untold Story" with the help of Timmy & his friends. 7. Halloween Horror Theater 3000 Ivan, Timmy, Tootie, A.J. & Chester's Halloween celebration goes wrong as Crocker & Vicky force them to watch bad movies. 8. A Waste of Potential Ivan shows Timmy, Tootie, Veronica, A.J. & Chester one of the best things he's ever seen: the unfortunately rejected pilot of "The Modifyers". 9. It's a Vickyful Life Vicky goes through yet another day of torturing Timmy Turner, when he suddenly wishes to see what Vicky's life would be like if she was never born. 10. In the Future, There Will Be Fairies Ivan wishes to create a machine that allows the user to make a simulation of the future, but he ends up getting too impressed to get out. It's up to Timmy, Cosmo & Wanda to enter the simulation and get Ivan out. 11. TBA TBA 12. Revenge of the L.O.S.E.R.S. Adam Williams arrives in Dimmsdale to seek Ivan, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof's help to stop Crocker, Dark Laser, Vicky, Foop & Sparky, who has teamed up with Mark Brown to destroy them! 13. Unparental Controls Ivan & Veronica wish to play babysitters with Poof while Cosmo & Wanda go to a fairy conference. 14. Filthy Wishmouth Ivan & Timmy wish to learn to say "sentence enhancers", only to end up saying swear words, and this fad spreads over so quickly, that people like Crocker, Vicky & Timmy's parents are disgusted. 15. Timmy's Twin Timmy gets excited when his twin sister Timantha moves in with him. 16 & 17. Scamylan Timmy and his friends are characters in a parody of James Bond, where Timmy must stop Scamylan (played by Sanjay), a diabolical film producer, who produces movies that can kill. Scamylan's fiendish plot involves abducting celebrities from his spa and replacing them with celebrity robots that make horrible movies, all in an effort to make his adaptation of Crash Nebula. 18. TBA TBA 19. A Mile In Popularity's Shoes After another failed date with Trixie, Timmy decides he is tired of Tootie's offer on a date and wishes to switch lives with Trixie, believing that he will have a better life. 20. TBA TBA More to be announced... Trivia *Since some of the voice actors didn't return, some characters ended up with new voice actors: ** Trixie Tang - Janet Varney (best known as the voice of Korra from the Legend of Korra) ** Head Pixie & Sanderson - J.G. Quintel (best known as the voice of Mordecai from Regular Show) **Adult Timmy Turner - Drake Bell *The episode "It's a Vickyful Life" was intended to be a parody of the negatively recieved "It's A Wishful Life" episode. Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fan Fictions Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!